


Midvale

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, a bit of angst, its lexs fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: After a week of Lex’s court case, Eliza suggested they should come to Midvale to relax.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	Midvale

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

The double doors opened and Lena walked out of the building. She was wearing black sunglasses to protect her eyes from the flashlights of the cameras. 

“Miss Luthor, what is your opinion on Aliens taking over our jobs?”

“Miss Luthor, do you believe your brother is on the right side?”

“Miss Luthor, do you agree with your brother that Superman is a monster?” 

She ignored the reporters as she was escorted by her four security guards to her car. When she sat in the car, finally, behind the black windows she let out a long breath. She took her phone out of her bag and checked her messages. She didn’t have any message other than Kara’s text about lunch.

After the news about Lex broke out, random people called or message Lena to inform her how much they hate her and the Luthors. After the fifth phone call, she decided to get a new number and only share it with those that were close to her. 

It was a long ride from the courthouse to her apartment. The driver took the long route after she asked him to make sure no one was following them. The car stopped in the underground private parking lot and she rushed to the elevator as soon as she exited the car. 

The higher the elevator took her, the more relaxed she felt. The doors opened with a ding and she pushed herself from the wall she was leaning on. She walked to the door and unlocked it quickly. She removed her heels as soon as she entered the apartment and was about to head to the kitchen when she tripped on two bags. 

“Kara?” she yelled with a worried expression. This was it. Kara had enough of her and she was leaving. 

“In the kitchen.” the blonde shouted and Lena headed in that direction. “Hey.” Kara greeted her with a smile. 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked while watching Kara filling a backpack with snacks. 

“Eliza called and she suggested going to Midvale until things calm down. You don’t have to go back right?” Kara asked.

“No, I’m done with the case.” The shorter woman sighed in relief. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kara asked and moved closer to her. 

“I thought…” Lena mumbled as tears filled her eyes. 

“Oh, honey.” the blonde said and hugged her sobbing girlfriend. “You won’t get rid of me that easy.” 

“Even after the fact my brother had illegal dog fights?” the younger woman mumbled.

Kara froze because she didn’t know about that. “If I had him in front of me I would punch him to the sun.” she angrily said and hugged Lena tighter. “Come on. Alex and Kelly will be here soon.” she announced as she rubbed her girlfriend’s back. 

* * *

It was a long drive from Metropolis to Midvale but Lena enjoyed it nonetheless. It was quiet and she managed to sleep a bit, something she had a hard time doing for the past few days.

“We are here.” Kara whispered when she woke up Lena.

The ravenette yawned and climbed out of the car to stretch. She took a deep breath and smiled at the familiar smell of the sea in the air. The front door of the house opened and Lena turned to the sound of footsteps. 

“Lena.” Eliza exclaimed and hugged the younger woman. “How are you holding up?” she asked in her motherly voice and Lena felt her eyes filling up with tears. “Oh, honey.” Eliza gasped and hugged her again. “Let’s go inside.” the older woman said. 

The group moved inside and after Kara brought the bags indoors they sat around the table for a late lunch. 

“This tastes amazing.” The blonde moaned as she took another bite of her steak. 

“Don’t forget to leave space for the pie.” Eliza informed as she patted her daughter’s leg. She laughed at the way the blonde’s face lit up.

After they cleaned the table and washed the dishes they all moved to the living room to watch movies. Kelly opened the TV and the first thing that showed up was Lex’s case. 

“Sorry.” Kelly whispered to Lena and she quickly put on Netflix. 

“It’s fine.” The younger woman answered with a forced smile. 

“I got the  _ popcorn _ .” Kara announced as she entered the room. 

Kelly passed the controller to Kara to choose a movie before snuggling next to Alex.

The blonde chose a rom-com, of course. It was silly, funny and exactly what Lena needed to relax. She snuggled next to Kara and let her mind forget her problems, even if it was for a few minutes. When the movie ended Kara reached for the controller so she could choose the next movie. 

“I think I will head to bed.” Lena announced with a yawn and stood up. Kara was about to move but she was pushed back by Lena. “You don’t have to come upstairs with me. It’s only 7 pm and I know you want to watch the movie. ”

“Okay. I’m here if you need me.” the blonde whispered and kissed Lena’s lips. 

The shorter woman waved at the others as she headed upstairs straight to Kara’s room for a much-needed sleep. 

* * *

Lena woke up to an empty bed. She wasn’t sure what time it was and assumed Kara was still downstairs watching movies. She stretched and looked at the time on her phone. It was 10pm. She was thirsty so she decided to head to the kitchen. She slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake up anyone.

She headed downstairs and found the living room empty, to her surprise. She headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She grabbed a glass and walked to the sink to fill it. That’s when she noticed Alex standing outside in the middle of the yard, staring at the sky.

Lena looked at her confused and was about to walk outside when she saw a figure floating down. When the figure landed, she gasped. She watched as Alex hugged her sister before walking towards the house. 

The shorter woman placed the glass in the sink and ran upstairs. She barely reached the top of the stairs when the back door opened. “Clark said he will return back to work in a day or two.” she heard Kara saying. 

“That’s good. He healed up faster than expected.” Alex commented.

“Yeah. Good thing Kalex was in the fortress of solitude to help him. He even fixed his super suit.” the blonde said with a sigh.

“Hey, look at me. Your cousin is fine and Lex will go to prison. Everything will be fine.” The older sister said.

“That’s not what I worry about.” Kara said. The sound of the fridge opening was heard, no doubt the blonde got hungry. “It’s Lena.”

“Oh! You are going through with..”

“Yeah.” Kara answered and paused. “I think it’s time. I’ve waited too long.” she added with a cough. 

“Gees don’t choke on the pie.” Alex said with a chuckle.

Lena heard enough. She turned around and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her quietly. Kara has been lying to her all these years. They’ve been dating for six years and Kara has not once mentioned her alien origin. She would understand if it was a year or two, but  _ six _ ?

She laid on the bed and thought about the conversation Alex and Kara were having. She knew that Clark Kent was Kara’s cousin and he was injured during Lex madness. But who is Kalex, what is the fortress of solitude and why would Kara’s cousin need a super...suit. 

Her eyes went wide at her realisation.

Clark Kent is Superman.

Clark Kent is also Kara’s cousin which means Kara is Kryptonian too. 

Lex tried to kill Superman, who is Clark Kent, which means her brother tried to kill Kara’s cousin. The only other living member of her family. 

Kara also wanted to tell her something. Something she was thinking for a while.

Was Kara going to...break up with her?

But why bring her here if she would-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Kara tiptoed in and closed the door behind her. She listened to Kara move around, probably changing into her pyjamas before she raised the sheet and laid in bed.

Lena doesn’t know if Kara knows she’s awake or not. The blonde didn’t say anything anyway.

To her surprise, Kara did not cuddle with her that night.

* * *

“Good morning.” Eliza greeted when the ravenette entered the kitchen. “How did you sleep?”

“Good.” the younger girl answered and sat at the table. “Have you seen Kara?” she asked.

“She and Alex had to go somewhere.” Eliza said and placed a cup of tea in front of Lena. “Kelly and I will head to the supermarket if you want to join us.” the blonde said with a smile. 

“Oh!” The shorter woman exclaimed. “I was planning to go back to sleep. I haven’t been sleeping well for the past few days.” 

“That’s fine, sweetheart.” Eliza patted her hand.

“Goodmorning.” Kelly greeted when she entered through the back door. “Are you ladies ready to go?”

“Lena will go back to sleep. It’s just the two of us.” Eliza said with a grin.

“Oh, okay. Do you want us to bring you anything.” the brunette asked.

“No, I’m good. Thank you.” Lena smiled and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

“Lena will  _ love  _ this.” Kara exclaimed with a huge grin as she entered the house, holding the small box close to her chest. 

“If you don’t keep quiet, you will ruin the surprise.” Alex warned with an eye-roll. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited.” the blonde pointed out with a grin. 

The two sisters entered the kitchen and found Eliza and Kelly, leaning on the kitchen island, with worried faces. “What’s going on?” Alex asked. 

“Lena…” Eliza sighed. 

The two sisters looked at their mother with a confused face. 

“She left.” Kelly stated. 

Kara looked between them in confusion. “What do you mean she Left? Where did she go?” 

Eliza and Kelly looked at each other before passing a letter to Kara. The blonde picked it up with her free hand and read it. Her eyes slowly filled with tears the more she read. 

**~~~~**

_ My dearest Kara, _

_ We’ve been together for six incredible, lovely years.  _

_ Over that time, you gave me the warmth I never had, the support I always needed, the kindness I never thought I deserved; until you showed me I was worth it. You made me feel lucky and deserving of love after years of struggle and horrid events that plagued my waking moments without you there to battle them away.  _

_ But yesterday, I discovered your true origin. My eyes were opened to the harsh reality of what my brother, my flesh and blood, did to your cousin, the last living member of your family. I apologize, but the immense emotion in your voice made me pause. I overheard you telling Alex. I wasn’t certain of what you meant by telling me something. When you laid next to me that night, when you neither kissed nor embraced me, I finally knew.  _

_ You were thinking of leaving me.  _

_ So, dearest, I made the choice for you. _

_ I’m heading back to Metropolis to take over Luthor-Corp as I have no other remaining path to choose. I have already found a new apartment, you needn’t worry; you can keep the old one.  _

_ Please, do not come after me. _

_ Love, _

_ Lena _

**~~~~**

The box slipped from Kara’s hand and fell on the floor, opening it. The bracelet hit the ground with a ding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking part in my friend's survey. I really appreciate it so these cookies are for you 🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪
> 
> I needed to make the letter dramatic so I called reinforcement... Thank you Batsy xD 
> 
> This also ended like this because I have plans for the second part ;) 💎
> 
> Yesterday I bought a pizza shaped like a Pumpkin and it even had cheese placed on it to make it look like it had a face. I cooked it today it was great c: 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
